Katie & MJ's Birthday
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: Steve and Kit take Katie and MJ to the Zoo for their birthday. While there they run into trouble.


Katie and MJ's Birthday Present  
  
  
  
  
  
Synopsis: Steve and Kit take Katie and MJ to the Zoo for their birthday. While there they run into trouble.  
  
"Let's go!" Steve called. "Daddy where are we going?" Katie asked coming out of her room. "Can't say Angel girl." He smiled at her. "Come on dad tell us." "Nope. MJ. It's a surprise." He said. "Mommy! Daddy is not being fair!" Katie said. "Don't you want to be surprised sweetie? It's part of your birthday present." Kit said. "Yeah, but. Oh never mind." Katie said putting on her sneakers.  
  
They all got into the car and headed for their destination. Katie looked out the window and then whispered to MJ, "I know where we are going." "Me too Katie." Then they shouted "THE ZOO!" They both laughed. "What are you two talking about?" Steve asked. "We're going to the zoo! We're going to the zoo!" They both sang. "Who says?" Kit asked. "This is the way to the zoo, mom." "No. Where going to the supermarket to do some shopping." "Nooooo!" They both laughed. Steve and Kit looked at each other and smiled. "They are good." He said. "They sure are babe." Kit laughed.  
  
"Here we are." Steve said pulling into the zoo. "See we told you dad." MJ laughed. When they got out, MJ said, "Dad let's go to the "Bat Cave" and the "Snake Den." "Sure MJ." Katie and Kit looked at each other and said, "EWWWWW! YUCK!" Steve laughed and MJ said, "Girls!" "Babe, Katie and I are going to see the bears and then to the "Lion den." "Ok. Before we leave we need to set a place and time to meet." "How about by the seals at 1pm?" "Sounds good to me." He said looking at his watch. "Great see you two then." Kit said kissing him goodbye. Kit always loves to watch Steve and MJ walk together.  
  
Steve and MJ approached the "Snake House" first. As they entered MJ saw the biggest snake ever. "Wow dad! Look at that snake! He said with excitement. Steve crouched next to him and said that's a boa constrictor. "I read about those in my snake book. They're cool!" MJ said looking at him. Steve got up and grabbed his hand and took him to see the rattlesnakes. While they were looking at the rattlesnakes, this guy kept banging on the glass and yelling at the snakes. "HEY! You stupid snakes! Do something!" He laughed. MJ looked up at his dad and whispered, "Dad why is he doing that?" "He's being a jerk." Steve said. The guy heard Steve and said, "Yo! Mind your business or I'll feed your son to the snakes." He laughed trying to grab MJ. Steve took the guy and slammed him against the wall and said, "I think you better leave! NOW!" Then Steve opened the door and threw him out. Everyone cheered when Steve threw him out. The guy came back in and jumped Steve. "No one ever touches me and gets away with that!" He yelled at Steve. Steve again grabs the guy and slams him against the wall and says, "If you don't leave I'll throw your BUTT in jail!" Steve then shows him his badge.  
  
"Hey man it's cool! "It's cool!" The guy said leaving. After they finished with the snakes Steve and MJ headed to the "Bat Cave."  
  
"Oh! Mommy! Look at that big bear over there!" Katie said, as her eyes got wide. "Isn't he beautiful Katie?" Kit asked. "Yes mommy." Katie the sign here says it's a Kodiak bear. "Really? Wow!" Katie reached into her belly bag and took out her camera and took a picture of the bear. Kit then picked Katie up and brought her over to the sign and she read to her about the Kodiak bears. "Mommy too bad daddy isn't here. He would have loved to see them." "He sure would sweetie." Kit smiled at her. Then they headed to the "Lion's Den." By the time they finished with the lions, Kit noticed it was 1:05. "Katie let's go, we're late meeting dad and MJ." Katie ran over to her mom and they walked over to the seal tank. They looked around for Steve and MJ. "Daddy!"  
  
Katie yelled. Steve and MJ came out of the restrooms. "Hi girls! Were you here long?" Steve asked kissing Kit. "No we just got here." Kit said. "Daddy you should have seen the bears! They were big and fuzzy, like a teddy bear." Katie giggled. "Really!" Steve said picking her up. "They reminded me of you daddy!" "Really? How come?" "Because you always give me BIG BEAR HUGS!" She laughed hugging him. Steve just laughed. "Now what?" MJ asked. "How about we stay here, see the show and then get some lunch." Kit said to them. "Sounds good to me." Steve said as he put his arm around Kit. They all sat on the bleachers. Katie on Steve's lap, MJ hanging over Steve's shoulders and Kit nestled next to Steve with his arm draped over her shoulder. During the seal show there was a commotion going on down by the tanks. "Dad look! It's that guy from the "Snake Den." "I see him MJ." The guy started throwing soda cans at the seals. "Daddy! He's going to hurt them!" Katie said. "They're fine sweetie." Kit said holding her hand. "Look the security guards just came and they're going to take him away." Steve said. It took three security guards to escort the guy away from the tanks. After the man was gone everyone jumped up and cheered. The show then continued.  
  
After the show, MJ told them about that guy in the "Snake Den" and said, "Dad threw him out because he was bothering the snakes and then the guy came back and BAM! Dad threw him against the wall and the guy got mad and dad showed him his badge." "Then what happened MJ?" Katie asked excitedly. "The guy got scared and he ran out. It was soooo cool Katie you should have seen it." MJ said jumping up and down excitedly. "MJ that's enough." "But dad you were like sooooo cool!" He said. "Did it really happen that way babe?" Kit said looking at Steve. "Something along those lines." He said with a smile. "Hey who wants hotdogs?" Steve asked. "Me!" They both said. Steve and MJ went and got hotdogs and sodas. The girls got a table and waited for them. Katie then saw the same guy who harassed the seals walking towards them. He sat next to Katie. "May I help you?" Kit asked him. "Nope. I just want to sit next to a pretty little girl." The guy said as he put his arm around Katie's shoulder. Katie then jumped up and ran to her mom. "Please leave!" Kit said. "Come on lady, I'm not going to hurt anyone." He said as he moved next to Kit. He then put his arm around Kit's waste. Kit tried to push him away. Then all of the sudden the guy went flying into the hotdog building. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY FAMILY AGAIN! OR ELSE I'LL BREAK YOUR ARMS!" Steve yelled at him. The guy looked at Steve and said, "Hey I'm just kidding." "You're kidding with the wrong person!" Steve said to him. Then the guy left. "Kit. Katie. Are you two ok?" Steve asked them. "Yeah." Kit said. "Um dad. I need help." MJ said trying to balance the hotdogs and sodas. "Geez MJ, I'm sorry." He said grabbing the hotdogs from him. "Katie eat your hotdog." Kit said to her. "No thank you I'm not hungry." She said, as she was about to cry. MJ walked over to her and went to put his arm around her when she jumped up and ran into the bathroom crying. "Dad I'm sorry." He said looking at him. "It's ok MJ. I'll get her." Kit said. Kit went into the bathroom and found Katie sitting on the bench crying. "Sweetie are you alright?" "Mommy he scared me." Katie said crying. "I know sweetie. He scared me too." "Daddy should have killed him!" Kit just hugged her. "Come on, let me wash your face and then we'll go back out and eat. Ok." "Yes mommy." Katie said trying to catch her breath. When they came out of the bathroom Katie walked over to her daddy and said, "I'm sorry daddy." Steve said, "You don't have to be sorry for getting upset Katie. It wasn't your fault." Steve said looking into her big blue eyes. MJ was making funny faces at Katie to get her to laugh. He didn't get a response from her. "MJ leave her alone." Steve said. "Dad I don't like seeing her this way. It's our birthday." MJ said as the hotdog and bun started to fall out of his mouth. "That's gross!" Katie said laughing at him. "See! I did it." MJ smiled. Steve and Kit just laughed at him. After lunch they all walked over to see the polar bears. "Hey Katie look!" MJ called to her. They both ran over to see the polar bears swim in the water leaving Kit and Steve by themselves. "Don't go too far guys!" Kit yelled as she sat on the bench. "We won't." "Honey are you ok?" Steve asked sitting next to her. "I'm fine." She said leaning her head on his broad shoulder. Steve then put his arm around her and kissed her on the head. "I'm glad you're here babe." She said. When Steve didn't see the kids he got up quickly and called them. They came running out from inside the building. "Hey dad come look inside this building." MJ said running to him. "MJ could you please tell us where you two are going so your mom and I don't panic." "Sure dad." He said pulling Steve by the hand. "By the way, where's you sister?" Steve asked. "She's over there." MJ said pointing towards the water tanks. Katie waved at them. "Katie come on let's go!" Steve called to her. As Katie was about to leave she saw PJ who's in her class. "Hi Katie." He said walking over to her. "Oh hi PJ." Katie always hated him. "What are you doing at the zoo Katie?" PJ asked standing next to her. "What does it look like PJ? I'm visiting the animals with my family." "Look I bought this today and I was going to give it to you in school on Monday." He said with a big smile handing her a book of animal tattoos. "That's ok PJ I don't want them." She said handing them back. "You keep them. They're your birthday present." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and left. Katie just stood there in shock. "Katie who was that?" Steve asked. She just looked at her dad and said, "UGH! He kissed me! PJ Jacobs kissed me! Then she wiped her cheek. MJ started to laugh. "Shut up!" She yelled at him. "What's going on?" Kit asked. "PJ Jacobs kissed Katie on the cheek." Steve said. "Oh boy. That's not good." Kit said. "Why?" Steve asked as they were leaving. "Because PJ is in love with Katie!" MJ laughed. Katie just glared at him. "That's enough. MJ." Steve said. MJ just laughed.  
  
As they were walking back to the car. A well-dressed man called out to them. "Excuse me sir!" "Yes what can I do for you?" Steve asked him. "I'm the manager of the zoo and I want to give you and your family these four tickets to come back to the zoo anytime." "Why?" Kit asked. "Well one of my workers saw what happened back there with that guy and I just wanted to say how sorry I am that this happened in my zoo." "You didn't have to do that." Steve said. "Please mister I want to." The gentleman said handing the tickets to Steve. "Thanks." They said. Then the guy left. "Babe that was sweet of him." "It was." Steve said getting into the car. "BYE KATIE!" PJ said as she got into the car. She just ignored him. "Katie at least say goodbye to him." Kit said. "Goodbye." Katie said softly. "Katie look here he comes." MJ said. "Very funny MJ." Katie said shoving him. "I'm not kidding." Katie then looked out the window and saw PJ running towards them. "Quick daddy! Let's get out of here." "Be nice Katie." Steve said looking at her through his rearview mirror. "Hi Mr. Sloan, Mrs. Sloan." "Hi PJ." They both said. "Hi MJ." "Hey." "So Katie do you like the tattoos?" PJ asked smiling at her. "Yeah I guess so." She said sounding annoyed. "That was very thoughtful of you." Kit said to him. PJ went to leave when he then stopped and walked over to Steve and asked, "Mr. Sloan may I take Katie to the school dance next Friday?" Steve just looked at Katie and then said to PJ, "That's up to Katie." PJ looked at Katie and she said, "I'll let you know on Monday." "Great see you then." PJ said running back to his parents. "GOD! DO I HATE HIM!" She said. Steve, Kit and MJ just laughed.  
  
"Ok guys where do you want to go for dinner?" Steve asked them as they were pulling out of the zoo. "How about going to BBQ Bob's dad." MJ said. "Where do you want to go Katie?" Kit asked. "I don't care." Katie said as she threw the tattoos on the floor. "She wants to go to dinner with PJ." MJ said laughing. "Knock it off MJ or I'll tell Kathy Martin that you want to take her to the dance and you want to kiss her." "EWWWWW! Gross!" He said. "Ok you two enough. No fighting. It's your birthday." Steve said.  
  
"Babe look at that idiot driver coming down the street." "I see him." Steve said slowing down. The guy was all over the road. Cars were dodging him. Steve went to move out of his way, but it was too late. The guy hit them head on. Steve lost control of the car and crashed into a tractor-trailer that was parked along side of the road. Steve's car was pinned underneath the tractor-trailer. Passer Byers jumped out and got Kit and the kids out but Steve's side was pinned under the trailer. They couldn't get him out. Kit called 911. "Steve! Steve! Can you hear me?" Kit yelled to him. He didn't answer her. Kit then crawled under the trailer to see if she could get to him. When she finally reached him she felt for a pulse. It was weak. She also noticed that part of the car was sticking out of his left thigh.  
  
The paramedics arrived and Kit called to them from under the trailer. They crawled to where she was and they tried to free him. It took them an hour to free him. After they got him out he had gone into shock. The paramedics quickly wrapped up his leg and put him in the ambulance and rushed him, Kit and the kids to Community General. While in the ambulance Kit called Mark and told him what happened. As the ambulance pulled up, the paramedics rushed Steve in. Mark and Jesse were waiting for them.  
  
Mark told Jesse to take Steve to the ER. Mark asked Kit what happened. She told him it was a drunk driver and that Steve tried to avoid him and he couldn't. "Mommy. I don't feel good." Katie said. Mark looked at her and said she has a mild concussion. Then he looked at MJ holding his arm. "Nurse." "Yes doctor." "Take him to get x-rays." "Right away doctor." Jesse then came out. "Kit. Mark. Steve went into a coma." "Oh my god!" Kit said as she tried to sit down. "I don't know if he'll come out. He hit his head bad. His brain is swollen." Jesse said looking at them. Kit then started to cry hysterically. Katie held onto her mother. Mark just sat down without saying a word. Amanda then came running in. "Kit I just heard that they just brought Steve in." She said. "Oh my god! What happened?" Amanda asked. Jesse told her everything. "Kit look at me. Everything is going to be fine. I'll take the kids." Kit just looked at her and shook her head. "Where's MJ?" Kit asked forgetting about him going to get x-rays. Mark got up and walked down to x-rays to get him. "Doctor. He has a broken arm." The nurse showed him the x-ray. "Thank you." Mark said walking MJ out. "Grandpa how is my dad doing." "Not good MJ." "What do you mean grandpa?" MJ asked looking up at him. "Come on let's go to your mother." Mark said walking him down the hall. Katie looked at MJ and started to cry. "No! No!" MJ yelled. Katie said, "No daddy isn't dead he's in a coma and they don't know if he'll ever come out." MJ just stood there. Kit pulled them close to her. Then she looked up at Mark and asked, "Dad can we go in and see him?" Mark asked Jesse where Steve was. "He's in Room 402." Mark, Jesse and Amanda walked Kit and the kids down the hall to see Steve.  
  
MJ, Katie and Kit walked in and saw Steve was lying there with no movement. MJ told his mom that he was scared. Katie then walked over to her dad and held his hand. The she said, "Daddy, please, please get better. I miss you." She started to cry. Mark came in to check on everyone, "Dad can you take the kids out? I want to spend time alone with him." "Sure Kit. Mark said as he took them by their hands. "Steve, babe, I'm so, so, sorry that you're like this. I wish I could take your place. Please come back to us. I really miss you holding me." Kit said as he held and touched his hand.  
  
A week later  
  
Jesse and Mark where checking on Steve when he woke up. "Well look who decided to join us." Jesse said with a smile on his face. "How do you feel son?" Mark asked him. "Where am I? He asked trying to sit up. "You're at Community General Hospital." Mark said checking his leg wound that was cut from the car accident. "How did I get here? What happened?" Steve said looking at them. "You were in a bad car accident with your wife and kids." Jesse said as he was checking Steve's vital signs. Steve looked at Jesse and said, "Wife? Kids?" "Yeah? Kit, Katie and MJ. Oh, but don't worry they're ok. Kit had some cuts and bruises, Katie just got a mild concussion and MJ got a broken arm." Jesse said. "Wait I don't remember getting married, let alone having kids." Steve said looking scared. Mark and Jesse looked at each other. "Steve do you know who I am?" Mark asked. "You're a doctor and so is he. "Do you know who you are?" Jesse asked him. "I know I'm Steve. That's what he keeps calling me." Steve said pointing at Mark. "Your whole name and where do you live." "Steve…Steve, I don't know my full name. I live…I don't remember that either." Steve said as panic struck in. "Ok, lay down and try to get some sleep." Mark said to him. Mark and Jesse left the room. Jesse looked at Mark. "Jess, I can't believe this is happening to him. He's got amnesia." Mark said looking at Jesse. Then they saw Kit coming down the hallway. "Dad how is he?" She asked. Mark sat Kit down in the chair and told her what happened. "Oh my god!" She said as she stood up. "Can I at least see him?" She said looking at Mark. Jesse took Kit in to see him. "Steve you awake? You have a visitor." Jesse said as he walked Kit over to him and then he left. "Hi babe." Kit said softly. Steve just looked at her and said, "Do I know you?" Kit looked at him for a minute. She took a deep breath trying to fight back the tear. "I'm your wife. Don't you remember me?" "No I'm sorry, I don't." He said. Mark then walked in. Kit walked over to Mark and said, "Dad he doesn't know me." Then she started to cry. Mark walked her out of the room and down to the doctor's lounge where Katie and MJ were waiting for her. "Mommy!" Katie said hugging her. "Katie. MJ. I need to talk to you." She said sitting them down. "What is it mom? Can we go and see dad?" MJ asked her. "Kids, dad is not feeling well. I mean he's not." Then she paused. "Mommy what's wrong with daddy?" Katie asked as tears started to fall. "Dad I can't." Kit said looking at Mark. "MJ. Katie. Your father has amnesia." "What's that?" Katie asked. "That's when someone doesn't know who you are." MJ said. "You mean daddy won't remember us?" "Not for awhile Katie." Jesse said. "Oh Kit I'm so sorry." Amanda said hugging her. "Please grandpa can I see my daddy?" "Yeah me too." MJ said. Mark looked at Kit and she said, "Let them go into see him." Mark took them in to see their dad. "Hi. I'm Katie and this is MJ my brother. Katie said walking over to him. "Oh. Hello." He said smiling at them."Do you remember us?" MJ asked quietly. "I'm sorry I don't." Steve said. MJ just ran out of the room. "Katie I'm going to be outside with MJ." "Ok grandpa." She said smiling at him. Katie climbed onto Steve's bed and curled up next to him. She took her little arm and put it across his broad chest. "I love you daddy." She said as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Then she fell asleep. Steve looked down at her and whispered, "I wish I remembered you." Then he fell asleep holding her. Mark came back in to check on Katie and found her sleeping. He gently picked her up and put her into the chair next to his bed and put a blanket on her.  
  
"Kit why don't you leave the kids with me." Amanda said getting a cup of coffee. "Are you sure Amanda? I don't want to put you out." Kit said sipping her coffee. "Of course I'm sure. The kids will have a good time with each other. Especially the boys. Katie and I will have a good time too." Amanda said. "I'm so scared Amanda." Kit said looking at her. "Kit I know this is going to be rough on you and the kids, but I guarantee that you guys are going to make it. You two have been through a lot. Besides you and Steve have a special bond that nothing and no one can ever break. It will just take time to find it again." "You think so?" Kit asked. "Yes I do." Amanda said. Jesse then came in. "Jess, how's he doing?" "He's sleeping. Katie's with him. Mark found her in bed with him." Jesse said smiling. "When can I take him home?" Kit asked. "I want to keep him one more week just to make sure nothing else is wrong with him. How about a week from Friday?" "Ok, Jesse." Kit said sounding disappointed.  
  
After a week of rehabilitation Steve was finally released from the hospital but he still couldn't remember anything about his past.  
  
Kit arrived early to pick Steve up. She walked into the room while he was getting dressed. "Hi." She said as he was putting his shirt on. "Hi. The doctor said I'm going home with you." "Yeah." "Where do we live?" Steve asked her. "We have a house on the beach. We live with your father." Kit said helping him button his shirt. "It must be a big house." "Your father lives upstairs and the four of us live downstairs." "Oh." He said tying his shoes.  
  
After Steve was discharged, Kit took him home. "Kit if you need anything just give me a call and I'll bring it right home." Mark said hugging her. "Thanks dad."  
  
When they got home Kit said, "Well this is it. This is where we live. Take a look around and I'll put your stuff in our bedroom." Steve looked around the house. He came across their wedding picture. He picked it up and stared at it. "Does that look familiar?" Kit asked as she walked over to him. He just shook his head no. Then he said, "You are a very beautiful person. I wish I can remember that day." "Are you hungry?" Kit asked him trying to fight back her tears. "Yeah I can eat something. That hospital food didn't fill me up." Steve said looking out at the beach. "Good. I'll go and make us a sandwich. Why don't you go and sit out on the patio or you can go down on the beach and I'll be right out with the sandwiches." "Are you sure? You don't need my help?" He asked before he left. "No that's ok, babe. I can manage." She said as she went up to the kitchen. Kit then brought the sandwiches out to the deck. She also brought out their wedding album for him to look at. Then she went down to the beach to get Steve. She walked up behind him and put her arms around him. "Kit I'm sorry that I can't remember us." He said as they walked back to the house. "In time you will. Here's your sandwich. Do you want something to drink?" "What's there?" "We have soda, water, lemonade or I can make a fresh cup of coffee." "Coffee sounds great. If it's no bother." He said eating his lunch. "It's no bother babe." She said smiling at him. Then she passed him their wedding album to look at. "Maybe this will jog your memory."  
  
"Wait." He said. Kit turned around and looked at him. "Something the matter." "Yeah. You keep calling me babe." "I always call you that. Why?" "I kind of like it." He said looking at her. "I know. You always did." She said as she went back inside to start the coffee.  
  
While inside, Kit found the number to the hotel that they stayed at on their honeymoon in Catalina. She called them and made reservations for a week.  
  
"Kit!" "In the kitchen dad!" she called. Mark walked into the kitchen. "Kit how's Steve doing?" "Dad he still doesn't remember anything. He's looking through our wedding album. I also made reservations at the hotel that we stayed at on Catalina." She said. "Good maybe that will trigger something." Mark said. Kit looked at Mark and she knew this memory loss was killing him.  
  
"Hi Steve." Mark said as he walked out onto the deck and sat with him. "Hi." "Is the wedding album helping?" Mark asked. "Nope." He said disappointed. "I'll be right back." Mark went inside to look for his photo albums of when Steve was little. "Here look at these." Mark said handing the albums to him.  
  
After an hour of looking at the old photo albums Steve got frustrated. He stood up and looked out to the ocean. Mark walked over to him. "I can't remember anything. My childhood, my job anything. I don't even remember my own wife, kids and especially you." Steve said looking at Mark. "Don't worry Steve you will eventually start to remember things." "When?" Steve asked. "I don't know." Mark said. Mark left Steve outside. "Kit I'm going to have Amanda, Jesse and the kids come over for a BBQ dinner "That sounds great dad." Kit said staring out at Steve.  
  
Amanda, Jesse and the kids arrived. "Hi mommy!" Katie and MJ said hugging her. "Hi." "Where's daddy?" Katie asked. "He's outside looking through some old photo albums." Mark said. Katie got an idea. She ran downstairs and got a picture of she and her dad sitting in front of the cabin in their fishing gear. "Maybe daddy will remember this picture." Katie said showing it to everyone. "That's a great idea." Kit said smiling at her.  
  
"Hi daddy." Katie said walking up to him. "Hi Katie." He said smiling at her. "Look. I found this picture of us sitting outside the cabin in our fishing gear. Do you remember this?" Katie asked climbing on his lap. Steve looked at the picture for a long time. Then he said, "No, I'm sorry I don't." Katie said, "That's ok. We had fun that day." Steve smiled at her. "Dad do you remember this?" MJ asked as he showed Steve his baseball that he caught for him at Dodger Stadium. "No." Steve said as he put Katie down. Steve then walked inside. "Damn it! This is so frustrating!" Steve said. Kit walked over to him and put her arms around him.  
  
After dinner Mark went down to the beach. Amanda joined him. "Mark is everything alright?" "Amanda I'm really worried about Steve." I know Mark, so am I and so is everyone else." "This is so hard on Kit and the kids. They've tried everything to try to get him to remember things." "Mark maybe everyone is trying too hard. They should just slow down." Amanda said. "You know Amanda you're right. We should all let him be for a while. Let him settle in before we bombard him with the past." Mark and Amanda then walked back in. "Where's Steve?" Mark asked. "Dad, he went downstairs with Katie and MJ." Kit said. "Good. Amanda came up with a good idea. We should all leave Steve alone for a while. Let him get use to everything again, instead of us throwing the past at him like we've been doing." "That is a good idea Mark." Jesse said.  
  
"Kit when are you and Steve leaving for Catalina?" "Tomorrow morning dad." "Good. Getting away will be good for him. I'll watch Katie and MJ while you two are away. Mark said sitting down on the couch. "Thanks dad."  
  
"Well I hate to be a party pooper, but I have an early shift tomorrow and I need some rest." Jesse said putting on his jacket. "Me too." Amanda said. "Thanks for coming you guys." Kit said hugging them. "Don't worry Kit everything is going to be fine." Amanda said as she took out her keys. "Good night." They said.  
  
After Amanda and Jesse left, Kit kissed Mark goodnight and headed downstairs. She found them all sound asleep on the couch. MJ had his head on Steve's right shoulder and Katie's head was on his left shoulder. Kit gently picked up MJ trying not to wake him. Steve then woke up and took Katie to her room. He gently put her in her bed and kissed her goodnight. Steve then went into MJ's room and kissed him goodnight.  
  
"Babe, I made reservations for us to stay at a hotel on Catalina Island. Is that all right?" She asked, as she was getting ready for bed. "That sounds great." Steve said from the bathroom.  
  
Steve came out of the bathroom and got into bed. "Kit, is that the same hotel we had our honeymoon at?" Steve asked. Kit looked at him. "Yes it is. You remembered that?" She asked smiling at him. "Vaguely." He said. "What else can you tell me about our honeymoon?" Steve thought for a moment. "Nothing else. Steve said.  
  
The next day came.  
  
They said their goodbyes to the kids and Mark. Then Steve and Kit headed to the ferry. When they reached the hotel, they checked in. The desk clerk handed them the key to the honeymoon suite they had. Steve looked around and said, "This is starting to look familiar." "Really!" Kit said with excitement in her voice. Then he said, "I remember drinking ginger ale." Steve said looking at her. "Do you know why?" She asked him. "I think it had something to do with you being pregnant." Steve said looking at her. "I was." She said smiling at him. "What else?" She asked him. "We got involved with two guys who claimed we had their drugs. Then you and I had a fight. We then made up. I remembered you like to sing and you sang a song called "The Dance." Is that right?" Steve asked her. "Yes! Everything is right!" Kit said excitedly.  
  
Steve then took her into his arms and started to kiss her. When he was kissing her, he felt her pull him closer to her like she always did. Then he looked at her and said, "I remembered that." Her eyes filled up with tears of joy when he said that. Then Kit said, "I love you always and forever."  
  
Steve then looked at her and asked, "Do you know what would make me happy right now?" "No, what would make you happy babe?" Kit asked as she put her arms around him. "If I made love to right on the balcony." Steve said looking at her. "That sounds very nice." Kit said, as she got undressed. They wrapped themselves up in a blanket and went out on the balcony and then Steve made love to her. 


End file.
